Pokemon, The Tale of Trainer N
by The lost nobody of Kh
Summary: This is a story about the mysterious or shall i say unknown past of Trainer N in Pokemon Generation 5.  I do not own the pokemon series or any of its games, shows, characters, etc.  Please Enjoy!


**The Tale of Trainer N**

7 years ago…

It was a vastly dark and stormy night for the people of the Unova region. The wind howled throughout the land and the rain continuously fell covering every last dry spot of ground their was. Deep within an underground palace however a murder had just been committed. Ghetisis slammed his head against the stone wall; he knew he had really screwed up this time.

What shall we do Ghetisis?" Asked Gorm. Ghetisis turned his head away from the wall slightly and glanced at his wife's dead body laying on the floor. "Take her body to the entrance hall I'll see to it that she is properly disposed of." He spoke solemnly, and then resumed beating the wall.

"Very well Ghetisis, ROOD! RYOKU! REPORT TO THE THIRD FLOOR IMMEDIATLY!' Gorm hollered. Within a few moments two cloaked men entered the room. "What in blazes happened here?" Exclaimed Rood. Ryoku stepped closer to the woman's body.

"It appears a murder has taken place here, isn't that so Ghetisis?" Questioned Ryoku. He then examined the pool of crimson blood on the marble floor. Ghetisis suddenly pushed himself away from the wall, his right eye had a terrible gash across it, and it was bleeding rather consistently.

"My wife Lenora did this to me!" He yelled." She came into this room and told me that she had discovered my plans for the fate of our son, and what his role was in making all of Unova bow down to me! Lenora said she would not allow her son to be used like that and said she was leaving me with her child that moment! I grabbed her and ordered her to stop, but when I refused to let go she jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow pulled out a dagger from her pocket and slashed it across my face!" Ghetisis paused and let out a gasp of pain while attempting to stem the blood flow from his eye. "After that she dropped her dagger and began to make a run for it but I could not allow that to happen, I picked up the dagger and rammed it into her back out of rage. "She fell to the floor and let out her final rasping breath, and died right there. Ghetisis pointed at her body, there was a blood covered silver dagger protruding from her back.

There was a complete ominous silence among the four men. Rood broke the heavy cloud of silence and asked "What do you wish for us to do with the body?"

"Take her body to the entrance hall I'll meet you their in a moment," Ghetisis said as he began to walk out of the room. Gorm stopped him, "Let me go find something to cover your eye up with first. He left the room in a hurry. Ryoku and Rood wrapped up Lenora's body in thick dark blankets and prepared to move the body. Gorm then returned with some gauze and wrapped it diagonally across Ghetisis's head.

"There that should stem the bleeding for now, although I fear that your right eye may no longer see again."

"Well that is just something ill have to live with," said Ghetisis as he strolled out of the crime scene. He walked down the palaces elegant hallways until he had reached what was now his own bedroom. Ghetisis then discarded his blood soaked clothes and changed into crisp clean ones, and washed the dried blood out of his mint green colored hair. He then headed back down the hallways towards N's room. "How in the world am I going to explain what has happened to that child?" The question constantly lingered in his head just as his wound did. Ghetisis then came to a halt as he had finally reached his destination. He slowly opened the wooden door and peeked inside.

A small boy with a tuft of brilliant green hair was running around the room with Zorua and Darumaka, the three of them were playing with the various toys scattered throughout the 5 year old child's room. Ghetisis couldn't help but to smile a little, he could tell already that he was going to perform greatly for his master plan. N finally noticed his father was in the room.

"Hi dad!" spoke N as he rushed up towards Ghetisis. N looked up at his father and asked innocently," What happened to your eye?" He tilted his head out of curiosity.

"I had a bit of an unfortunate accident, but it will be alright."

"That's to bad, where's mom?" he asked in his small voice. Even Zorua and Darumaka seemed curious as to what was going on and came on over by N. Ghetisis thought and stared into his sons eyes for a long time. He sighed and then, as much as he knew he would regret it lied to him.

"Your mother ran away N, she left us." Ghetisis spoke with his back turned on N.

"Mom….ran away?" N spoke sounding confused.

"Yes N she ran away, she said she didn't love me and that she didn't love you so she ran away and said she will never return."

"She…she's never coming back." N spoke softly his eyes began to form tears.

"Yes that is what happened, now I need you to do me a favor and stay in your room for a while, I have to go somewhere for a little bit, ill be back soon N." said Ghetisis.

"O-ok," said N with a whisper, tears were streaming down his cheeks now. He then walked over to his bed and laid down, Zorua and Darumaka even went and laid by his side trying to comfort him. Ghetisis quietly left the room; he could hear N's sobs from halfway down the hallway even. He continued to walk until he had reached the entrance hall and found Ryoku, Giallo, Bronius, Rood, Gorm and Zinzolin waiting for him with his wife's wrapped up body laying on a makeshift stretcher.

"So how are we handling this Ghetisis?" asked Bronius.

"Were going to have to bury the corpse outside of this palace, I was thinking on the edge of the forest here where N likes to play." replied Ghetisis. The men nodded in agreement and then began walking up the wooden staircase that led to the outside world. They all eventually reached the top and one by one exited out of the palace. All 7 of the guilty men were immediately soaked by the pouring rain, they all continued along the edge of the forest until they had reached the spot that Ghetisis had described. Little did they know it, but young N was following them with Zorua at his side, he hid among the trees and bushes to avoid detection by anyone and watched what they were all doing. N saw that Ghetisis had told the men to stop. He saw him giving orders to the men, and four of them began to dig a hole in the ground. After a few minutes of watching a pile of dirt form behind the four men, the other two stepped forward and each stood on opposite sides of the hole holding something big with their hands. As N continued to watch the large object being lowered into the hole he noticed that a hand was sticking out of it! N didn't know what to think. Feeling scared and frightened he went back inside the palace with Zorua and went back to his room to cry again.

. . . . .

Ghetisis and the sages reentered the palace after standing in the pouring rain for over an hour, the deed was now done, everything could move on now. Ghetisis went to go and dry himself off by the fireplace in his lounge room. The rest of the day dwindled by quickly and Ghetisis didn't see N wandering about anywhere in the palace, he had gone to knock on his door shortly after drying off 2 hours ago, but their was no response. He assumed the child must have fallen asleep from being upset. Ghetisis had then gone back to lounge where he had rested until it was time for dinner, he again went to N's room and knocked on the door their was no response again, so this time he opened the door. N was sitting cross legged on the floor petting Zorua with his head tilted down; he looked like he was in his own little world right now.

"N it is time to eat" spoke Ghetisis.

N spoke quietly,"Ok."

"So are you coming out of your room then?"

"Yes I suppose," said N as he slowly got up off the floor. Ghetisis held the door open for him as he walked through it, and the two of them walked towards the dining room.

The meal was eaten in silence. N neither ate nor spoke a word at the table; he just continued to push his food around the plate. When Ghetisis had finished eating, he asked N if he would like to be excused from the table. N nodded his head in agreement.

The small child slowly drifted down the hallway back to his room, "Why was this happening to him, had I been a bad child?" he thought. When he reached his room, he shut off his lights put his pokemon to bed and then fell asleep himself, exhausted from the day's drastic events.

To Be Continued…

So Thanks for reading and I hope to be adding more to this story soon, please leave your reviews below!


End file.
